


Warriors High

by Watermist



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermist/pseuds/Watermist
Summary: Warriors are humans and go to a school. There is the gorgeous girl, prankster hacker,jock,studious girl,dark girl,and others. Tensions are rising,and trust me when 8 say it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is more in Fanfiction.Net under the name Watermist of Thunderclan.

CHAPTER 1:School

Hollyleaf POV

"Perfect." I sighed,my long black hair waving over my shoulders as I twirled,admiring my pretty blue and white striped knee-high dress,completed with a pair of sexy black stocking. "Hollyleaf!Lionblaze!Jayfeather! Breakfast!" I smiled one last beautiful yet confident look at myself in the mirror before I rushed downstairs for breakfast.

Lionblaze POV

"Blaargh." I pretended to gag and vomit into my bowl of cereal as Hollyleaf came prancing into view in her new dress mom got her for first day of high school. "Wanna switch eyes with me, huh." My brother Jayfeather said drilly as a smirk formed over my lips. "VERY." I said loudly enough for Hollyleaf to hear. Her expression turned to a permanent scowl as she glared at me. "Whatever." She flipped her hair and stalked off to get milk for her cereal.

Jayfeather POV

I grumpily kicked down a signpost which was actually the signpost to Warriors High School, as a man near me cleared his throat, and I whipped around to glare at wherever I thought the man was, annoyed. But I quickly dropped my glare,embarrassed,when the man chuckled behind me,obvilious to whatever embarrassment he had just caused me. "Whatever do you want,Mister?" I grunted,giving up. "New student,eh?I'm Gray Wing. Gotta check you kids in to your dormitories that you will be staying in,state your name and school section."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2.

CHAPTER 2:The gang

* * *

Hollyleaf POV

* * *

"984,985,986...there it is!Room 987." Hollyleaf mumured to herself,excitement creeping through her veins as her fingers stretched forward to the doorknob,and she turned it,revealing a sight of four single beds,three of them overloaded with their owners' were three sisters sitting on the couch,chatting,one with cream hair with slightly tanned skin,one with light brown and black hair,and the last one with silver gray hair falling down to her shoulders. "Honeyfern!Poppyfrost!Cinderheart!" Hollyleaf squealed happily as the three girls' eyes widened,squealed,and came barreling forward,smothering Hollyleaf in a giagantic bear hug that left Hollyleaf breathless. "This is pure luck!" the silver gray haired girl,Cinderheart exclaimed. "It's been such a long time since we last met!" the girl with light brown and black hair,Poppyfrost smiled. "Well then hopefully we'll be in the same classes."Honeyfern said,brushing cream hair out of her eyes as Hollyleaf started arranging her clothes in the closet beside the last bed and collasped onto the bed. "So soft," Hollyleaf murmured. I am absoulutely sure that this is going to be a good school year...

* * *

Lionblaze POV

* * *

Groaning,Lionblaze got out of the shower,thinking for the millionth time that stupid Foxleap...wait until payback you prankster. As he checked his body for missed itch powder that he didn't wash off after the attack from one of his roomates and best buddy,Foxleap.

 

_Flashback_

 

 _Lionblaze walked into room 467 and screeched as voices that sounded vaguely familiar shouted "SURPRISE!" and white powder showered on his whole body,and Lionblaze's whole body felt like it was on fire. He reached for every place of his itching body that he could scratch as he shouted at the dark shapes whose bodies reverberated with laughter at the scene. "SHOW YOURSELF!" Lionblaze shouted in outrage. "Tee hee." A familiar voice sounded from the shadows, and the two boys stepped out of the shadows, revealing his best buddys. End of flashback_ could you? Lionblaze groaned once more, as he changed into clean clothes. He had never expected that even Bumblestripe who was a pretty serious guy would have helped the school prankster, Foxleap, on a stupid prank to his new roomate, or the other supposed "best friend" of the group. Lionblaze balled up his fists, plotting a scheme that was going to be prepared "specially" for them.

* * *

 

Icecloud POV

* * *

Icecloud dashed over to dorm 987, breathless over the run of 200 dorms. She paused for a while, hands on her knees. After she regained her composture,she flicked her short white hair and strided condfidently into the dorm. "Hey Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, Cinderheart and Hollyleaf!" The four girls were laughing over the TV, and they said a enthusiastic greeting to her, and Poppyfrost asked her why she was here. "Well...the gang wants to regroup, and there's gonna be a meeting after school tomorrow." Icecloud replied. "Huh?Cool! I thought we disbanded after...um...that..." Hollyleaf trailed off , as Honeyfern started to blush furiously. All the other girls seemed to be a little flustered. As the silence seemed to last ,Icecloud hastily spoke up to break the tension between the five of them."So,you're gonna go to the regrouping meeting?" Icecloud asked the four girls. "Of course!" Poppyfrost yelled, a little too enthusiastically, and as the rest of them stared at her in surprise, she blushed and muttered,"What's wrong? I was just excited..." Um... Hopefully this... won't continue like this forever. "Well then , I'm going back to my dorm that I share with Ivypool, Dovewing, and Briarlight. They're also in the gang, obviously, and I should be going, you know, since I gotta arrange my stuff and get ready for school tomorrow. We'll see you tomorrow, the gang is also gonna be online on IM later after 3pm. See you, please chat on IM, Bye!" Icecloud waved a goodbye to Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, and Hollyleaf. She desperately grabbed for the door handle and escaped the awkwardness of the four girls. She collasped on her dorm bed, exhuasted and relieved to be out of the tension in dorm 987.

 

 

 

Warriors group chat (later at 3pm)

 

 

Lionblazed:Hey! Not only me here,eh?

 

Ivy of darkness has joined the consversation.

 

Breezed a fight has joined the consversation.

 

Berryfern has joined the consversation.

 

Ivy of darkness: Yeah. Me here.

 

Dovewing has joined the consversation.

 

Dovewing: Hey! Did I miss anything?

 

Breezed a fight: Nope. Unless you don't know about the meeting tommorrow.

 

Berryfern: Yep! Meeting at Bumblestripe's secret corner.

 

Blind not helpless has joined the consversation.

 

Blind not helpless:And I'm invited too , right?

 

Lionblazed: Wait, Jayfeather, HOW DID YOU IM?!

 

Blind not helpless: There's a microphone connected here so that whatever I talk will be typed in and automatically sent when I say 'Send'.

 

Lionblazed: .Cool! Where did you get that?

 

Blind not helpless: Idiot you. It's from mom. Lionblazed: HEY!

 

Lionblazed left the consversation.

 

Pranked Ya! Has joined the consversation.

 

Bumblewing has joined the consversation.

 

Bumblewing: Hey Dovewing~

 

Pranked Ya!:Wtf

 

 

Berryfern: Language, Foxleap! And Bumblestripe, Dovewing's dating Tigerheart.

 

 

Bumblewing: You broke my heart!ㅠㅠ

 

 

Bumblewing has left the consversation.

 

Berryfern: Did I do anything wrong?

 

Dovewing: No, just told him the truth. Although to be honest, Bumblestripe and I dated for a few months last year but we broke up. And I guess Bumblestripe still cannot believe I've moved on with Tigerheart!

 

 

Pranked Ya!: LOL! I didn't know Bumblestripe's still holding on to you! Ya think he'll move on to Ivypool?

 

 

 

Ivy of darkness: I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOXLEAP I HAAAAAAAAAAAAATE YOU AAND BUMBLESTRIPE!

 

 

Pranked Ya!: So?

 

Ivy of darkness: I'M COMING TO YOUR DORM TO KILL YOU!

 

 

Ivy of darkness has left the consversation.

 

 

Pranked Ya!: Isn't she going too far? I gotta prepare! See ya people!

 

 

Pranked Ya! has left the consversation.

 

 

Berryfern: Aren't they going a little to far?

 

Blind not helpless: ...

 

 

Berryfern: Well, my dormates are waiting for me ! Gotta go!

 

 

Blind not helpless: Me too.

 

Berryfern has left the consversation.

 

 

Blind not helpless has left the consversation.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Chapter 3: The man in red

* * *

 

Ivypool POV

* * *

 

" Noo! A test about the war with Bloodclan?"

Ivypool and her classmates wailed. Ivypool groaned. Just great. Stupid Professor Ferncloud! She was squirming in her seat, glancing at her watch every second. Come on, 3 pm, when will you come? Professor Ferncloud cleared her throat, and her green eyes flashed dangerously under her wire-rimmed glasses. The class quietened down instantly, knowing that the normally kind and gentle history teacher got angry, she meant business.

"Unless everybody wants a week of detention, and write a ten-thousand-word essay on the world's most influential leaders, like Firestar or Bluestar. Then you can hand it in tomorrow."

Her voice had gotten dangerously low, and everybody froze, frozen stiff with fear. Ivypool heard a terrified squeak come from the desk to her left. Ivypool's eyes darted to the left. Sitting there a very short girl with long light grey hair tied into a very tight bun that made her facial features stretch, resembling very much like a toad. The girl was wearing a loose light green cotton sweater with dark grey trousers. She was Dovewing, Ivypool's twin, but much uglier. Ivypool had a silver and white waist-long braid with dark blue eyes, and she was wearing a turquoise crop top with a trendy denim jacket with matching skinny jeans. Ivypool had almond eyes and her eyes highlighted her light skin tone. She was very pretty and fit as she was in the Netball, Fencing, and Soccer team, and she was not even one inch vain. Ivypool rolled her blue eyes and wondered why in the world must Dovewing sit with her at literally all the lessons they had together. Dovewing had squealed with joy in the same annoying mouse sound that she made when she was excited or scared, and snatched her timetable out of her hands and found out they had all lessons together except for Gym and Warrior training. But that wasn't what she was really annoyed at. Why can't she just sit with Tigerheart, her new boyfriend? Just not me. Dovewing had ruined her chance of getting to know the cute Asian-looking boy who looked really cute, to Ivypool's opinion, and totally not like the Shadow Section boys. At all.

"Okay, class. Each of you collect The Bloodclan War notes at the side of my table. Please revise for your test!"

Suddenly the classroom was filled with noise as everybody scrambled outside, and Ivypool struggled to reach out for the papers on the teacher's table, having been sandwiched inbetween two Sky Section boys, Macgyver and Sagenose. As Ivypool finally managed to escape, she grabbed a paper and swung her bag in a 360 degree angle; then she squeezed through the crowd in the hallways, darting into the lift lobby to the dormitories for Thunder Section. The crowd's loud voices ringing in her ears like a thousand bells ringing at the same time, she crept into the red-carpeted lift. It was peaceful in here, unlike the loud roars of the crowd that seemed to damage her eardrums nowadays. _And Dovewing is going shopping! AGAIN!_

Thoughts were whirling in her mind as a middle-aged looking man walked into the lift. He was tan and muscular, with a brownish-orange striped undercut, jagged edges on the sides. He had a large pink scar running from his upper eye to the side of his neck. His bloodred suit chilled Ivypool to the bones. That man looked dangerous.

What happened next spooked Ivypool even more. His cold amber eyes pierced through her dark blue ones, and seemed to x-ray her thoughts, memories, and feelings. The creepy man smirked and Ivypool almost screeched in fear.

"I see that you are going to be a warrior. Come to the west wing of The Ancients Sector, at the adandoned locker room. We will see you later, Ivypool."

The lift doors opened, and he stepped out of the cramped and hot space. It felt more bare now that he left. _And Ivypool had never sawn a man like him teach here._

_And yet he knows my name..._

* * *

 

Foxleap POV

* * *

 

I stared at the time. It was 2.55pm. Yet the others hadn't come yet. A thought popped in my head. I observed that thought, then scanned the room. Nobody. I grinned. Let my plan move on!

...

Something splashed on my head. I looked up, glaring, and saw the bucket on the rope tilt a little. The bucket was up to the brim, and I swore each time something, like a drop of water, splashed on me. I groaned in mock despair in the roomy, carpeted area and swiped out a weird-looking device, something like a remote control with more levers and compicated buttons. Speed-dialing the code on the remote control device thingy, the bucket moved, and a transparent wall slid below silently. The bucket dropped with a small plop!, and water flowed in, making it overflow once more. I glanced at the cuckoo clock and saw 2.58pm. Crap! Dashing over to my laptop, my fingers flew over the keyboards and a malicious smile played in my lips,my throat emtting an evil queen cackle.

MWAHAHAHAHA

* * *

 

Unknown POV

* * *

 

"I see you've recruited a new mamber for our growing... community,"

Voices echoed.

"It is because, she is a thriving warrior, and proper training for her would be a great benefit for us. To take over the school, rule it, like we once did, and it rightfully belongs to us."

She was left out in the shadow her perfect sister, Starclan knew why she still hadn't given herself up and accepted herself as a lowly servant.

They needed that perserverance.

Then they would thrive, and rightfully rule the world as they once did.

Rule the world.

Thoughts were whirling in her mind as a middle-aged looking man walked into the lift. He was tan and muscular, with a brownish-orange striped undercut, jagged edges on the sides. He had a large pink scar running from his upper eye to the side of his neck. His bloodred suit chilled Ivypool to the bones. That man looked dangerous.

What happened next spooked Ivypool even more. His cold amber eyes pierced through her dark blue ones, and seemed to x-ray her thoughts, memories, and feelings. The creepy man smirked and Ivypool almost screeched in fear.

"I see that you are going to be a warrior. Come to the west wing of The Ancients Sector, at the adandoned locker room. We will see you later, Ivypool."

The lift doors opened, and he stepped out of the cramped and hot space. It felt more bare now that he left. And Ivypool had never sawn a man like him teach here.

And yet he knows my name...

Foxleap POV

I stared at the time. It was 2.55pm. Yet the others hadn't come yet. A thought popped in my head. I observed that thought, then scanned the room. Nobody. I grinned. Let my plan move on!

...

Something splashed on my head. I looked up, glaring, and saw the bucket on the rope tilt a little. The bucket was up to the brim, and I swore each time something, like a drop of water, splashed on me. I groaned in mock despair in the roomy, carpeted area and swiped out a weird-looking device, something like a remote control with more levers and compicated buttons. Speed-dialing the code on the remote control device thingy, the bucket moved, and a transparent wall slid below silently. The bucket dropped with a small plop!, and water flowed in, making it overflow once more. I glanced at the cuckoo clock and saw 2.58pm. Crap! Dashing over to my laptop, my fingers flew over the keyboards and a malicious smile played in my lips,my throat emtting an evil queen cackle.

MWAHAHAHAHA

Unknown POV

"I see you've recruited a new mamber for our growing... community,"

Voices echoed.

"It is because, she is a thriving warrior, and proper training for her would be a great benefit for us. To take over the school, rule it, like we once did, and it rightfully belongs to us."

She was left out in the shadow her perfect sister, Starclan knew why she still hadn't given herself up and accepted herself as a lowly servant.

They needed that perserverance.

Then they would thrive, and rightfully rule the world as they once did.

Rule the world.


End file.
